Attia Simmons
Attia Simmons '''(s/n: GM87) is a third-year student at West Genetics. She is currently ranked 4th among all West Genetics third-year students. Background The fourth-ranked strongest third-year student from Italy known as the '''Manipulative Schemer (魔性の策士 Mashō no Sakushi). Early in the series, she begins to manipulate the other third-year Pandora's to take out Satellizer under Elizabeth's orders, and later tricks Lana into fighting Satellizer, but was later stopped by Chiffon and Ticy's intervention. Her Volt Weapon is a Morning Star called "Elegant Destroyer". Appearance Attia is a small, petite girl with short, silvery-white hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is twisted into two curls-tails at both sides of her head, giving it somewhat of a typhoon shape. She is very petite for a girl of her age, being the shortest Pandora seen throughout the series as well as having one of the smallest bust sizes revealed thus far, much to her dismay. She wears the standard Genetics girls' uniform. Personality Attia is the kind of person who can do anything just to finish her task, as seen from listening to Elizabeth's orders to "teach" Satellizer to behave. She can go as far as not to listening what President Chiffon says until she and Ticy intervene. It also seems that she has a form of fetish for "clothes that turn invisible under light," as heard from what Arnett and Creo said. She also dislikes physical labour, as she admitted to Ingrid during the 10th Nova Clash. Story Freezing: ZERO To be added 28th Class Arc To be added Introductory Arc Attia appears at the end of this Arc when she informs her fellow colleague, Ingrid Bernstein, that Satellizer attacked and defeated Miyabi Kanazuki, and asks the "Guardian of Order" to handle the situation by meeting out the appropriate punishment. 3rd Year Punishment Arc While Satellizer and Ingrid fight, Attia has her Limiter, Mark, set up a Freezing barrier (which was planned to last 20 minutes), so that Satellizer and Ingrid's fight goes uninterrupted. She then leaves planning to watch the battle. While watching the fight on a rooftop, Attia is surprised when Kazuya Aoi deploys an advanced Freezing field despite not being a bonded with a Pandora. When the situation looks grim for Ingrid, Attia is also surprised when she sees Ingrid push herself so far into Pandora mode in order to uphold the rules. When Ingrid loses, Attia reports the results of the match to a silhouetted visage of Elizabeth Mably, Arnett McMillan, and Creo Brand. 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Attia attempted to position Rana Linchen against Satellizer L. Bridget by telling her Satellizer doesn't care about Kazuya Aoi and is only using him as a pawn she plans to dispose of later, leading Rana to challenge Satellizer to a duel. After witnessing the power both Rana and Satellizer wield, Attia begins to worry that they may be too strong, so she has Arnett and Creo spar them in a losing effort after Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl interfere and knock Arnett out. 10th Nova Clash To be added Interlude: Dinner Party To be added Interlude: Forget That, Let's Play Soccer! To be added Student Presidency Duel Arc Elizabeth informed Attia about her retirement, who relayed the information to Ingrid, Creo, and Arnett. While the other three are frustrated only Attia was directly told by Elizabeth, Attia reminds them about more important matters: West Genetics is currently leaderless with Chiffon's death and Elizabeth's retirement. She then advises Arnett to succeed Elizabeth and become the next Student Council President. When the "Slashing Trickster" firmly rejects, Attia indicates that the next in line will then be Ticy, whom they admit is strong. Attia then explains the rules of the election: vote or battle, recalling that when Elizabeth faced Chiffon for office, the two chose the vote and expected Ticy to ask for the same. Granted that election can be done diplomatic, if one of the two prefers a bout, they both must fight it out as Pandora. Arnett decides to fight and the four girls are shocked to hear that Ticy has also chosen to fight. Before the match, Attia warns Arnett about Ticy's battle-style but the girl lacks a lot of combat experience, advising Arnett to rely on her Accel, but the candidate states she wants to crush her rival her way. Attia, Creo, and Ingrid see off Arnett and watch Arnett and Ticy battle. Along with the rest of the student body, Attia is astonished by Ticy's new appearance as well as Arnett's growth as a Pandora, able to use a No-Interval Triple Accel as well as Satellizer's Accel-Tempest. She is even further shocked when Ticy deploys Chiffon's feared Illusion Turn (although adjusted) and effortlessly defeats Arnett. Ticy proceeds to make a speech, which fully contradicts her once timid personality and at this, Attia states they must accept the results. Attia, Creo, and Ingrid are with Arnett in the infirmary where Arnett has just regained consciousness. While the red-haired Pandora is dejected over her loss, Attia cheers her up, calling them Team Arnett now and that they'll watch Ticy's actions just like Elizabeth watched Chiffon's'. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Attia and Charles confronted one another and found out Charles was the one responsible for making Elizabeth retire. The pair argue over Elizabeth's beliefs and actions though Charles rebuffs saying that Elizabeth needed to sacrifice her Limiter to even compete against her. Attia, however, reminds Charles that she lost, no matter what she is saying right now. Attia then adds "If it were me instead of André, I would have done the same thing." the two then duked it out, but to no surprise, The "Tempest Phoenix" won. Attia still refused to back down and told Charles that Pandora were more than mindless tools who obeyed orders; if not, then they'd amount to nothing more than weapons. Charles had enough of Attia's insolence and threatens to flatten her bosom even more, and after being mocked by Attia for being even more flat-chested, Charles carved out Attia's breast as a message to anyone else associated with the former Academy Enforcer. Charles is then later put into isolation while Attia was severely hospitalized. 12th Nova Clash Attia is still hospitalized during this Arc. Busters Arc It is said that Attia is still hospitalized during this Arc. Abilities Attia has two stigmata and a compatibility rate of 65%. Not much known of her strength but as the rank #6 of all the West Genetics' third-years, she presumed to be stronger than Ingrid Bernstein; she apparently is able to use her Morning Star, in a very proficient manner. As shown in the manga, even though she wasn't able to defeat the Nova-fied Pandora's in the 10th Nova clash, she was still able to buy time just so that Elizabeth Mably arrived and took over the situation. Her combat prowess seems to have improved, as evidenced by her fight against world class Pandora Charles Bonaparte. Even though Attia lost, she still got some shots in on the Young Tempest Phoenix, whose face was visibly bruised after their fight. Relationships Mark Mark is her Limiter, who's stayed by her side and assisted her in plotting schemes as well as battle. He's not afraid to give his life for Attia, as evidenced in the 10th Nova Clash when he took a fatal blow meant for his partner. Attia herself also cares about him, as she was crying and enraged after that. Elizabeth Mably Attia admired Elizabeth above all others at the school, and would've done anything to advance her leader's agenda. She was the only one to have been personally told of Elizabeth's retirement from active duty. She was even willing to fight against Charles Bonaparte, a world class Pandora, in order to defend Elizabeth's honour. Arnett McMillan They were adversaries at first, mostly due to Arnett's deep-seated loathing of the rich. Yet through Elizabeth, they became allies, who worked together until Elizabeth's unexpected retirement. It was through Attia's prodding that Arnett declared her candidacy for Student Council President, and christened their group, "Team Arnett". Creo Brand Ingrid Bernstein Trivia *'Attia' had the smallest bust size out of all the Pandora in the series, and she was the smallest Pandora too, though it seems her diminutiveness has been beaten out by her last opponent, Charles Bonaparte. *Coincidentally, ' Attia ' surpass Charles measurements above 2 cm, she is 2 cm taller than Charles and her breasts are 2 cm bigger than hers. *'''Attia '''is the most skilled Pandora in verbal warfare, according to Arnett. *Attia posses the fourth highest compatibility rate in the series, surpassed only by Arnett McMillan , Elizabeth Mably and Cassie Lockheart. Gallery Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Character Category:Pandora